Khalid Fik
Fikriya-Mikazuki Fasiha binti Haji Mohammad Khalid ; commonly referred to as Khalid Fik, is the main narrator for Oddity (Series) . A human, Ice Mage being Half-Bruneian and Half-Japanese. Alongside Shiori Fuyukioku, she accidentally released thirteen Oddities from Volume Six. Personality Fik tends to be rather nostalgic and reminiscences about the past; often dwelling on topics of family and love. She has tomboyish characteristics, much to her oldest brother's dismay. As the youngest in her family, Fik only speaks when necessary and tries to diffuse any noticeable tension between her brothers. She displays her comforting traits once again when she first meets Shiori. On the outside, Fik notes she often wears a blank expression and talks with a monotone voice. She tries hard to catch up on her Japanese fluency. Fik exhibits signs of being an over-thinker and a very self-conscious young lady, taking notes of many detailed observations. At first, she was very wary of exposing her magical background; but eventually placed her duty first. She can be awkward at times and has self-doubt, often keeping her thoughts to herself. Appearance Tanned skin, pure white hair and a pair of brown eyes.Wears glasses and black gakuran. Emotionless face. Compared to peers is petite. Backstory In 2005 she had a conversation about love and family still which lingers in her mind at the start of the story. Prior to the age of 12 (coming to 13), Fik and her brothers primarily lived in Brunei Darussalam while being taught parts of their Japanese heritage. She claims two life-changing events happened 'in that house'. Back in primary school, Fik was bullied by her peers for her 'heartless robot'-like behaviour. This was enough to get on her nerves, causing her to get into fights as they further distanced themselves. Since the age of 9, Fik has been a stoic person due to a life-scarring tragedy. While she herself & surrounding relatives were emotionally damaged, her maternal cousin first noticed her shift and conversed with her heart-to-heart. Around the same period, this was the last Fik has met with a person who is the nostalgic source of her vanilla association. Story [[Kaihou Sonogo Hokaku|'Kaihou Sonogo Hokaku']] [[Ren'ai-Vega|'Ren'ai-Vega']] Abilities, Powers and Skills [[Ice Mage|'Ice Mage']] Fik has created: * An ice arch * A trail of ice vines * English letters and Japanese characters in ice * Ice spears * Ice Spider-web Cage ( by Chp 2, Vol 2) * By Chapter VIII of Volume 2, Fik is able to create actual lifeforms. The first being a bird-like creature of ice. Trilingual She tries her best to be fluent in Japanese just as she is with English and Malay. Relationships Family Abbas Hafez-Hyosuke and Koukai-Faruq Scott-Saifullah Being the youngest among her siblings, Fik respects her older brothers and looks up to them to a great extend. As the story is told by Fik's perspective, she recognises that Ott's fussy antics and Fez's laid-back personality are only there because they want what's best for their sole sister; attempting to be appropriate role models in spite of their respective developing ages. In return, Fik acts as the peace-maker to their quarrels and tries her best not to worry her brothers; she still asks for their permission for outings. The trio call each other by familial pet-names. Ib Victor-Mamun As close as sisters, Ib also takes on maternal role to her younger cousin. At times she mentors and encourages her in light of Fik's insecurities, empowering her womanhood. Fik too respects her and likewise with her brother, addresses Ib with a familial title. Friends Shiori Fuyukioku For the most part, the two maintain a professional partnership. Fik remains to be very respectful of Shiori given their age difference. Their socially inadequate personalities bounce well off each other : helping immensely with their teamwork of capturing the oddities. She finds him very attractive and 'promising', occasionally being in awe of his strengths. At times, she's quick to notice he's in need of comfort, such as the fire incident. 2012 Depiction Gallery Trivia * Fik's given name Fikriya-Mikazuki translates to 'wise' (فكرية) and 'crescent moon' (三日月) respectively. Her middle Fasiha means 'literary' ( فصيحة), whereas her surname Khalid can be read as 'eternal' (خالد). * At school she's part of Class 1-R in the middle-school division. * She shares a similar naming pattern with her brother, Fez. In that both of their names go as Muslim-Japanese (given name) then Arabic (middle name). * It was at the age of nine that Fik became the stoic person she is today, with her maternal cousin being the first to realise. * She's knowledgeable about litearture, making references about the likes poet John Keats. Quotes Category:Oddity Category:Characters Category:Mages Category:Oddity Volume Holders Category:Human Category:Female Category:Bruneian Category:Japanese Category:Students Category:Kusanagi Family Category:Hoshizora Family